Possession
by Siriela
Summary: -Rod&Bella- Así como el viento gime desde fuera, así gime él, extasiado por la sensación de sentirla alrededor suyo, tan calida… Y así como la tormenta hace retumbar la tierra, así tiembla él al sentirla completamente rendida a su merced. -Sexo explicito-


Hola!

Aquí vengo con **Rod/Bella** -recientemente he descubierto afección por esta pareja- y con algunas advertencias:

**Lo clásico:** _todo es de Rowling, sólo las escenas que a continuación leerán son mías n.n_

El fic habla de sexo, **sexo explicíto**, así que si no te gustan los lemmons y cosas así, pues mejor no lo leas xD (no quiero traumadas y perversiones eh! que conmigo ya es suficiente xDDD). No es el tema central pero si podría decir que es la "situación en que se desarrolla el fic" n.n Otra cosa también es que a falta de información la personalidad y las vivencias que son narradas desde el punto de vista de Rodolphus me las he inventado casi todas a como la imágen que tengo muy particular de él me dio a entender. No sé si sea cannon o no, pero me gustó xD -y comienzo a imaginarmelo mucho, muy sensual yumi, yumi-.

Ahora si, sin más los dejo con mi primer -y espero no el último- Rod/Bella

* * *

**Po****ssession**

Así como las gotas de lluvia corren por la ventana, azotándola mientras crean una música tranquilizadora, desfigurando el paisaje exterior que se observa desde dentro; justo así corren las gotas de sudor por su piel perlada y su frente lustrosa.

Así como el viento gime desde fuera, arrastrando consigo hojas de árboles demasiado débiles como para mantenerse, así gime él, extasiado por la sensación de sentirla alrededor suyo, tan calida…

Y así como la tormenta que los rodea hace retumbar cada espacio en la tierra; así se estremece él, al poseerla por completo, al sentirla plenamente rendida a su merced.

Porque fuera de ese reducido sitio –que sólo en esas ocasiones parece un valle interminable, verde, donde las ráfagas de viento los llevan a danzar y volar muy juntos a través de él–, él no es más que _"el esposo de…"._ Fuera de esa cama con sábanas de seda, ella es quien manda, quien actúa y da las órdenes; y tal vez por comodidad o excesiva caballerosidad, él las acepta sin reproche, siempre tranquilo y con una lánguida sonrisa en los labios.

Pero ahí no. En la cama él es el poseedor y ella la poseída. Cuando hacen el amor es él quien la domina, quien le arranca gemidos indecorosos y le susurra obscenidades al oído. _Porque sólo ahí él puede tenerla de verdad._

Desde que se casaron, Rodolphus supo que Bellatrix no era una mujer cualquiera. Y si hubiese preferido tener una esposa leal y diligente, talvez hubiese elegido a Narcissa. Pero era precisamente aquella rebeldía y exhuberancia exquisita lo que le había atraído de _su Bella_. Sus ojos de fuego, sus movimientos felinos, sus palabras como látigos punzantes y su sonrisa; porque su sonrisa era la música que él prefería, el consuelo al que él se aferraba en sus fracasos, la pasión y la lujuria que lo poseían en aquellos momentos de intimidad y también en otros más de locura compartida.

Muchos habían tratado de comprenderla pero sólo él lo logró. Sólo él pudo ver a través de esa fachada indestructible y descubrir dentro la verdadera esencia de Bellatrix. Todo eso ocurrió la primera vez que la poseyó; y desde entonces sólo ocurría cada vez que se adentraba en medio de sus piernas, con embestidas salvajes, uniéndose todo lo humanamente posible y dejando ascender sus almas desnudas en un abrazo eterno, hasta que el orgasmo simultáneo los traía de vuelta y volvían a ser una pareja sin amor pero llena de pasión.

Por que él no la amaba y la lógica le decía que ella a él tampoco. ¿Pero eso qué importaba cuando podían compartir momentos como ése? El amor era lo de menos en una relación como la de ellos. Cada quien tenía sus propios intereses involucrados. Él necesitaba una esposa, una forma perfecta de liberarse del yugo familiar, y ella un apellido matrimonial que fuese lo suficientemente importante como para poder dejar el suyo sin sacrificar el camino del poder y el linaje.

Con el paso de los años surgieron situaciones que sin desearlo fortalecieron su unión como una pareja. A ella le gustaba la sonrisa lánguida que él le dedicaba cada vez que hablaba sobre lo apasionante que era ser un Mortifago o sobre el inmenso poder con que los colmaría el Lord Tenebroso cuando sometiera por completo al Mundo Mágico. Y a él le gustaba que ella lo tratase como un colega, que no lo obligara a introducir sus sentimientos en esa unión; pues a fuerza de duros golpes a través de su existencia, Rodolphus comprendió que involucrar cualquier clase de sentimiento afectivo (desde una simple amistad hasta el amor de su vida) o lo que era peor, dejarse guiar por él, era una perdición indeseable e indecorosa.

Y ahora, mientras la penetra suavemente, con un ritmo que sube gradualmente su intensidad, se da cuenta de que hizo muy bien al no involucrar _amor_ en esa relación. Conoce a la perfección a Bellatrix como para saber que ella lo destrozaría si él llegase a amarla. A veces Rodolphus creía que el amor qué ella le profesaba al Señor Oscuro era mucho más fiel qué el que le profesaba a él. No estaba celoso de eso, al contrario, le regocijaba saber que aunque fuese en la cama, él la poseía totalmente, pues aunque seguramente Bellatrix lo hubiese deseado fervientemente, Voldemort jamás tomaría una concubina y mucho menos a una que lo amase con tanta locura, con esa pasión febril que Bellatrix le demostraba con sólo mirarlo.

Y por eso el momento de hacerle el amor era lo mejor que Rodolphus podía obtener de Bella, por eso él no se esforzaba en hacerla sentir mujer, porque ella le abría las puertas a ese lugar puramente intrínseco sin objeción.

–Voltéate –le susurra mientras acaricia su rostro jadeante. Antes de hacerlo, ella le dirige una sonrisa lasciva y una mirada ardiente, para después girarse y quedar en gatas, esperándolo con ansiedad. Él se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para observarla en esa posición; no se trata sólo del hecho de que precisamente sea esa su posición favorita –_"¡ah! el sometimiento total" _–, ni de que así le parezca infinitamente más hermosa; sino de que cuando se acerca a ella, dirigiendo su miembro con su mano derecha y sosteniéndola firmemente por la cadera con su mano izquierda, para después introducirse otra vez en ella, dulce y lentamente, arrancándole un gemido y una palabra realmente obscena que lo lleva a sonreír y comenzar de nuevo ese vaivén, cada vez más frenético, cada vez más salvaje; sólo así es cuando él la siente suya.

Viendo su espesa melena moverse en una danza sin fin, sintiendo su cuerpo contraerse contra él con tanta fuerza que al final la zona de su pelvis queda completamente roja, introduciéndose por completo una y otra vez mientras con una mano sujeta su cintura y con otra uno de sus senos; él olvida su apellido y el de ella, olvida que tiene familia y que fue a la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts, olvida que es un Mortifago al servicio del mago más grande los últimos tiempos y también olvida que justo esa noche su Señor –y el de ella– iba a dar el golpe final para la consumación de su reino.

Porque ellos están más allá del mundo terrenal, disfrutando del viento de ése campo verde e intimo que los une como nada más en el mundo lo haría.

Y gruñe, y gime y ruega por que ese momento no se acabe jamás, por sentir esa humedad deliciosa manar de ella y envolverlo. Y ante éste temor sus embestidas se vuelven más agresivas, como si con ello quisiera hacer un hueco en el fondo de Bellatrix y resguardarse para siempre allí. Pero ella lo detiene con un grito de placer infinito. Por fin ha alcanzado la cima, por fin ha volado en ese valle verde que tanto añora él.

Después de respirar profundamente mientras lo siente entrar y salir en ella de una forma parsimoniosa, esperando a que recupere el resuello, ella se gira y lo observa juguetona. Relamiéndose los labios le dice: –Es tu turno, querido –y lo observa mientras se deja caer hacía atrás, recostándose sobre el lecho.

Él la mira con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y con una creciente necesidad de ella. _"Ahora es su turno, ella ha de dominar" _

Y así es. Se acerca colocándose sobre él. Lo besa tranquilamente; en los labios, los ojos, el cuello largo, el pecho y cada una de sus tetillas erguidas, lamiendo su abdomen, dejando saliva en lugar de sudor, y cuando por fin llega a su miembro, lo observa risueña como si fuese un objeto interesante que jamás antes hubiese visto. Le obsequia un pequeño beso en la cabeza y sin preámbulos se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y lo engulle por completo, sintiéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

La danza comienza de nuevo. Ahora se toman las manos y se mueven al mismo tiempo, ella sobre él sin quitarle la vista de encima y cada mueca más provocativa que la anterior.

Se sueltan las manos y Bellatrix inmediatamente las dirige a su pecho, como un apoyo, pero él las lleva a sus caderas, sujetándolas posesivamente, atrayéndola si cabe más hacía él.

Lo hace por miedo a perderla, porque justo en ese momento en que ella le miraba como burlándose por no haber llegado al clímax junto con ella, él presintió que probablemente ésa fuese la última noche que pasarían juntos. Y se sienta sobre el lecho y la abraza con fuerza por las caderas mientras sigue con el vaivén desenfrenado. Gime, ruega y gime de nuevo. Está tan cerca…sólo un poco más.

Algo estalla en su centro e invade el de ella, haciéndolo estallar también. El orgasmo es avasallador y él puede recordar uno mejor. Ella da la última nota de la noche acompañada de un trueno salido desde el ojo de la tormenta.

Bella se deja caer sobre el cuerpo agotado de Rodolphus mientras él se deja caer sobre el lecho, para descansar y para olvidar. Porque mientras la abraza y le prodiga suaves besos sobre la cabellera húmeda, él sabe que algo no marcha bien y que más le valdría estar volando sobre el campo verde lo más rápido que pudiese para escapar de ahí.

Sin querer hacerlo, Rodolphus suelta a Bellatrix por que esta se remueve entre sus brazos y le pide silenciosamente que la libere. Él lo hace. Ella se incorpora y camina desnuda hacía el ventanal por el que siguen corriendo las gotas de lluvia. Observa con deleite el exterior. Un reflejo verde cae sobre su piel, dándole un toque fantasmagórico y letal.

Rodolphus se gira para observarla. Es perfecta, simplemente perfecta, más eso no evita que al verla así, su silueta recortada contra la luz verdosa, el corazón bombeé aún más endemoniadamente qué cuando estaba dentro de ella.

–No volveremos a perdernos eso sólo por estar aquí –sentencia. Y aunque su voz es firme no puede evitar sonreír mientras cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a los labios. Cuando por fin los abre, le maravilla ver la Marca Tenebrosa, gigante y esplendorosa, marcada como fuego en el cielo.

Rodolphus mira la Marca sentado desde el lecho. Se levanta y camina hacía su esposa, que lo aguarda sin girarse a recibirlo. Eso es a lo que él teme. Eso es lo que finalmente lo separará de Bellatrix.

– ¿En serio? –susurra a su oído, abrazándola desde atrás y rogando porque el resplandor verdoso jamás vuelva a aparecer en sus vidas de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota:** La Marca que se ve reflejada en esa noche es la que seguramente apareció sobre la casa de los Potter el día en que murieron. Hasta donde yo entendí fue Voldy solito a acabar con ellos y me imagino que como todos los Mortis vieron que no regresaba triunfante después de un par de horas se preocuparon y descubrieron que su señor había desaparecido, pero tiempo después de que eso hubiese pasado, así que en ese tiempo me tomé la molestia de poner a hacer sus deberes matrimoniales a Rod y Bella xD. Si me equivoqué o algo pues no estaría de más que me lo dijeran aunque no cambiaría la historias, así que imaginemos de todos modos que así paso xDDD.

Besos y gracias por aguantar la lectura hasta aquí!


End file.
